Révélation
by FunGay
Summary: Nick n'aurai jamais pensé être un jours aussi heureux, mais comme on sais tous il ne faut jamais dire jamais.


Alors que Kurt et Blaine nous avouaient enfin qu'ils étaient ensembles, Jeff, assis à côté de moi, sauta de joie. Tous les Warblers, un par un, leur souhaitèrent plein de bonheur. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, je partis enfin les féliciter. Ensuite, on partit tous chacun de son côté. Je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir quand j'entendis Kurt et Blaine derrière moi. Kurt chuchota quelque chose à Blaine. Quelques secondes après, je vois Blaine courir et Kurt me rattraper.

« Et Kurt, ça va ? »

« C'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander ça. »

« Quoi ? Moi, ça va. »

« Arrête ! J'ai vu ton sourire se décomposer quand on vous a dit pour Blaine et moi. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? »

« Oui enfin Non ... Écoutes Kurt, ne penses pas une seconde que je ne suis pas heureux pour vous, vraiment … c'est juste que ... »

Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Mais Kurt me força à continuer « Que ? »

« J'envie votre relation, votre complicité ... J'ai envie de la même chose que vous ... »

« C'est de Jeff qu'on parle, là ? »

Merde ! Je venais de me griller tout seul. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains en lui avouant.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien.»

« Tu lui avoueras quand ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu es fou ! »

« Il faudra bien Nick. Regardes-moi aujourd'hui ! Je suis hyper heureux alors qu'il y a une semaine, je pensais que c'était un amour à sens unique. Alors un conseil, fonce mec ! »

Après ça, il me prit la main en me faisant traverser tout Dalton pour arriver à la porte de Jeff. Pourquoi lui ?

« Attends, tu parlais de maintenant ? »

« Absolument. »

Il ouvrit la porte en me jetant dans la chambre de Jeff et referma la porte directement en me laissant seul avec un Jeff confus. Je me retournais vers Jeff et partit directement vers la porte mais la porte était fermée. Impossible de sortir ! Jeff me regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« La porte est fermée à clé. Je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir. »

« Attends, laisse-moi voir. »

Il s'avança vers moi et attrapa la poignée mais rien.

« BLAIINNNE ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! MAINTENANT ! »

Blaine ? Pourquoi appelle-t-il Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec ça ?

« Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure en me demandant mes clés. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Soit disant qu'il avait perdu les siennes et voulait voir si les miennes pouvaient ouvrir sa porte. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais comme je lui fais confiance, je n'ai pas demandé d'explication. »

Oh mon dieu ! Je n'y crois pas. Ils le savaient depuis le début ! Je vais les tuer.

« KURT ! BLAINE ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE OU JE LA DEFONCE ! »

Je l'ai entendais rire derrière la porte.

« Essaie toujours ! Je ne t'ouvre pas avant que tu lui ais avoué. »

« Avouer ? Avouer quoi ? Nick, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

Comme je ne répondais pas, Jeff commença à s'énerver.

« Nick ! Tu va me dire ce qui se passe ! » Me cria-t-il.

« JE T'AIME ! »

Et voilà, c'était sortit de ma bouche. J'avais réfléchi à une énorme déclaration mais voilà c'est sorti comme ça. Mais en réfléchissant bien, c'était exactement les mots qui décrivaient ce que je ressentais pour mon meilleur ami. Il me regarda avec surprise puis il se jeta sur moi. Il me plaqua contre le mur violamment et m'embrassa sauvagement. J'ai cru fondre sous lui. Heureusement qu'il me tenait. Il avait ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Mes mains se posèrent directement sur le bas de son dos pour le sentir plus proche de moi. Il commença à descendre sur mon cou. Je me mordais les lèvres pour voir si je rêvais ou non. Mais c'était bien réel. Après quelques minutes comme ça, il revient à mes lèvres mais cette fois il demanda accès de ma bouche avec sa langue que j'acceptais volontiers. Puis on entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. On se retourna et vit Kurt et Blaine amusés. Jeff prit la parole.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt et Blaine éclatèrent de rire puis Blaine prit la parole.

« On a entendu du bruit. On a cru que vous vous battiez. Mais je crois bien qu'on s'est trompé »

Ils se sont retournés et partis. Avant d'avoir fermé la porte, Kurt se retourna vers nous.

« Tiens avant que j'oublie »

Il nous lança les clés au lit de Jeff. Enfin seuls, il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais avec douceur et amour.

« Au faîtes, je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
